


Bad Wolf Bay

by JennyTylerSmith



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-01
Updated: 2014-03-01
Packaged: 2018-01-14 05:44:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 889
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1255096
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JennyTylerSmith/pseuds/JennyTylerSmith
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU Famous author John Smith has a writer's block and moves to a cabin in the beach to try and get some inspiration but he gets the shock of his life when he stumbles across a woman, who will turn his life around. Who Little Mermaid style.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bad Wolf Bay

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to 'Kilodalton' for beta-ing

Chapter 1

His blue eyes seared the screen in front of him. His brain was utterly jumbled up and frustration seeped off him. If he had longer hair he would have pulled in out in annoyance because his mind was blank, completely empty. The cursor blinked in front of him mockingly, while his own mind was blank. Growling, he took the laptop off his lap and placed it on the table before the urge to chuck it out of the window overtook him.

Once out of the way, he leaned his head on top of his hands and took a very deep breath. He needed to remain calm; he knew that if he got too worked up then the story wouldn't come to him anyway. The whole reason why he was plonked in this isolated cabin in the middle of a beach anyway was to get through his writer's block and finish his story. His publisher, Donna (or fire breathing dragon as he called her) had gotten on his case when he hadn't finished his newest book in the series. She said it was imperative that he finish this because right now the book series was very popular and if he didn't put out a new book now while the iron was still hot, then he will lose his readers and this book would be a flop.

With that in mind, when Donna learned of his writer's block, she immediately sent him on paid 'vacation' to an-almost-empty beach in the middle of Cardiff, the Bad Wolf Bay, hoping that change of scenery and peace will help him finish it than the overcrowded and stressful city of London. Initially he had been happy with that, because he thought that the change of scenery would get his muses singing, but he had been in this god forsaken beach for one whole week and still he had not written anything new; it grated on John's nerve and he was slowly losing patience. He was an impatient man by nature anyway and this certainly wasn't helping.

He ran his hand through his cropped hair and took another deep breath. He glowered at the walls, the isolation simply raising his temper. His apartment in London was always noisy, the hustle and bustle of the city could be heard from outside the windows, but here the only noise he ever usually heard were the howling winds. Typical British weather; he was situated on a beach and it was pouring twenty four seven.

Today was the first time he couldn't hear the rain, or the wind. He looked back at his laptop and still nothing came to him, no inspiration, just nothing.

He glanced at his door, mind working.

Decision made, he got up and walked towards it. Since his brain was already too fried up to try and write anything, he decided that it might be better if he took a walk, clear his head a bit before he decides to start punching walls in frustration at his inability to write.

Darkness greeted him as he went outside. It was barely past midnight, and since there was no rain tonight he could see the stars twinkling, as a light, pleasant breeze caressed him. He sighed out in relief, enjoying this peace. Being inside the cabin all day made him feel claustrophobic so being outside gave him a breather.

Watching the waves crashing in shore was soothing; he did not hate beaches, not at all. He had pleasant memories of it; he smiled as he remembered the summer holidays which he spent mostly on the beaches, even when it was pouring cats and dogs. It had been a routine throughout his childhood, family holiday situated near the shore that is until it happened. After the incident occurred, this tradition vanished and he stopped coming to beaches for a while. Coming to Bad Wolf Bay was actually the first time he had been back to beaches since the last time, which was in his teenage years.

Remembering about that day made him sombre and his eyes darkened. He tried not thinking about it but it often crept up. He closed his eyes and tried his best to clear his mind of those thoughts; if he had a way to erase his own memories he would. It took a while but his head cleared up.

Now cooler, he turned to go back inside the cabin when he noticed something-a flash of gold and white-out of the corner of his eyes. Blinking once more, he turned fully and slowly started walking towards it, to try and see what it was.

He increased his pace as he got closer towards it. It was only when he was fifteen metres away did he truly realise that the huddled up lump of gold and white that he had seen from a distance was a human girl without a stitch of clothing on her.

Shock coursed through him at the sight and hit him like a ton of bricks; the implication of that sight especially at this hour of the night wasn't pleasant at all. He looked around to see if anyone else was nearby lurking but the beach was practically empty, only living creatures being him and the girl (if she was still alive).

Worried for her safety, he started running again.


End file.
